


Comfort

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Ren has doubts and Hux is there to erase all of them.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-tlj and Kylo has apologized to Hux for the mistreatment in tlj

“You have so much dark in you, I don’t even think that you know what light is” Ren says to him one night.

“I don’t know if this is a compliment or not” Hux says.

“It doesn’t matter, It’s just everything is so ordered with you and you have so much darkness I wish I had no light in me sometimes I feel that being near you helps the dark win” Ren says.

“They say light doesn’t exist without darkness but the thing is that darkness exists without light” Hux says, then after a moment he adds “You just have to let go of the light it doesn’t need to exist the darkness is the true form of the universe Ren”

“You make it sound so easy, it’s not” Ren says and he’s on the verge of crying, again.

Hux just sighs and turns away from him to sleep he’s not in the mood to comfort Ren.

Apparently, Ren is in a mood to be comforted, he scoots next to Hux, his chest to Hux’s back and wraps Hux in his arms, he leans into Hux and kisses his bare shoulder “I’m sorry” He whispers in his ear.

Hux sighs “You always are, just got to sleep”

Ren hands tighten around him and Hux can feel Ren’s tears on his neck, he takes hold of Ren’s hand that is wrapped around him and squeezes. Ren shudders behind him.

Hux closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

When he wakes up Ren is still clinging to him. He lays there for a few minutes, he should get up and get ready for his shift. He elbows Ren in the stomach.

“Ren, wake up” he says.

Ren makes a noise and tightens his arms around him, Hux sighs.

“Ren” he says.

“I’m the Supreme Leader and I order you to stay in bed with me a little longer” Ren mumbles into Hux’s ear and then kisses his jaw.

“If the Supreme Leader would like his empire to keep working properly than he should let his Grand Marshal get up and go to work” Hux says, trying to push away Ren.

“Maybe I should demote you to General” Ren says rolling away from him, glaring at the ceiling.

Moments like these are when Hux remembers that he used to despise Ren and his biggest wish was to destroy him and now he lets the man hold him in his sleep and he comforts Ren every time he doubts his strength.

Hux sighs and without another word gets up and goes to the fresher to start his day.


End file.
